Death by Sparkles
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: an ArmstrongxEnvy based off of the same RP as anime-fan-willa's, that was one of the funniest nights of my life...aaaah...well anyhow, read laugh enjoy review. thanks bye! :D


Kay so... this is based off of a roll play...on facebook, I'm sure some of you have seen the one anime-fan-willa posted, based off the same RP. Fucking ridiculous as it was, I was kicked in the face by my muse, though I don't know why...*glares* right well...have fun.

Envy was following that Mustang guy, like he was told too, Father wanted to see if he would be a suitable candidate for sacrifice, but all Envy could see was he was a lazy womanizing human who found amusement in stupid things like tossing his pens up at the ceiling and trying to get them stuck, he didn't see anything special about the man, though he sure was easy on the eyes. Envy was watching him through the window as a bird in a tree but he wasn't doing anything, then a bright flash of color caught his eye and he turned to see the Fullmetal Alchemist stomping up the stairs to headquarters with his little tin can of a brother not too far behind. Envy smirked and changed into a cat, he was very bored after all and he knew the little brother had a penchant for cats. He started mewling as if he were in trouble and was pleased to watch as the little brother looked over to the tree he was in, then back at his angry brother, he shrugged then came over to the tree. He went underneath it and then cooed up at Envy trying to get him to jump down but Envy was feeling stubborn so he just mewled at him. Al sighed then bent down started drawing on the ground then placed his hands down, a small staircase shot up right to Envy's perch and Envy purred in pleasure as he hopped down each step, talk about style, the younger brother sure knew how to be polite. Once Envy was down Al returned the ground t onormal then picked him up.

"What are you doing here kitty? You'd better be careful, I'll take care of you," Al said scratching Envy on top of the head who purred and licked Al's hand, the suit of armor laughed then looked around before crouching down.

"Brother doesn't like cats so be quiet okay?" he asked as he slipped the cat into his chest plate, Envy mewled in mild annoyance, he thought the kid licked cats, why did he shove them in here? It was dark and smelled. Not to mention if one really thought about it it was really very dirty.

Envy mewled loudly and Al shushed him, he smirked inwardly, this could be fun, as Al walked Envy could hear the different clanks of his metal feet as he walked from cement to carpet and then to tile. They came to a stop and Envy mewed, in question mainly for Al's benefit, who shushed him.

"Hello Alphonse," a friendly female voice said to the armor, Envy couldn't remember who it was, that blond lieutenant of Mustang's. Falcon nose or something? Ah, what did he care?

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al replied, and Envy snickered in his head, Hawkeye, well he wasn't too far off. "Where's brother?" Al asked.

"He's in with the Colonel now, he should be out soon, he didn't seem too pleased," she said sounding somewhat amused and Al laughed.

"Oh no, he was grumpy when I woke him up too." Al said and then a door flew open and bounced against a wall.

"I hate that bastard!" Ed yelled to no one in particular and Al sighed, he was used to this by now it was old hat.

"I know brother now let-" Envy didn't let him finish as he let out a plaintive meow, a loud one at that, and he knew he'd gotten the boy in trouble.

"Al, are you making cat sounds again?" Ed asked and Al stuttered his response but before anything else could happen Envy climbed up and darted out of his helmet making sure to jump on Ed's head before making a run for Mustang's office.

Al made a startled sound while Ed yelped in anger from the cat that had landed on his head then he turned around flew into the office after him, trying to catch the cat but failing since the thing was so much faster than him, and then he realized some thing.

"Envy what the hell are you doing here?" He asked stopping in front of Roy's desk who looked at him like he was nuts, but then the cat chuckled and jumped onto the desk. Cats didn't chuckle.

"How could you tell?" Envy asked, his body changing back into himself sittign on the desk, one leg hanging off the other bent with his arm resting on it, his other arm supporting him as he smirked at th\e blond.

"Most cat's can't move that fast," Ed said and Envy shrugged pretending to be chagrined but he wasn't.

"Oopsie!" he said and Ed rolled his eyes before looking at him warily.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked suspiciously, and Envy, who had been looking around the office with mild curiosity looked back at him.

"Hmm? oh...nothing, I'm just bored, no need to get your panties in a knotty," he said and he saw Ed go red with rage, but someone else started laughing, capturing Envy's attention and making Ed go even redder.

"Oh that's a good one I'll have ot use it some time," Mustang said between laughs and Envy grinned.

"It's a talent, I have more you know, wanna find out?" Envy asked seductively and Roy's eyes widened and he stopped laughing.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked shocked and Envy chuckled.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked amused and Roy shook his head, then he smirked.

"Well even if the enemy finds me good looking I must be," He smirked and Envy laughed.

"Whoa there Romeo, calm down now, all I want is sex," he said out right and Roy frowned then shook his head.

"Yeah I didn't think you could handle a real relationship." Roy said and Envy grinned at him.

"Never said I wanted a real relationship, just sex," then he turned to Ed, "Whatdaya say Pipsqueak wanna go for a while?" he smirked as Ed went red and lunged for him but was restrained by his brother.

"HE CALLED ME SMALL LET GO AL I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ed shrieked and Envy started cackling in joy.

"This is fun, we should do it more often," Envy grinned and Roy made a face that Envy took to me he'd be having a lot more fun if the homunculus wasn't sitting on his desk. Not like Envy cared.

"LIKE HELL GET LOST YOU ANDROGYNOUS FREAK!" Ed yelled and Envy pouted, trying to look hurt but was too amused by the proceedings to really care.

"If you wouldn't mind this is a work place could you please leave?" Hawkeye asked politely but also very stern. Envy looked her up and down.

"Only if you come with," he grinned, and he heard Roy splutter behind him and Riza's cheeks went pink.

"GET OUT!" Two voices shouted simultaneously and Envy started laughing up a storm un aware that some one else had walked in the room.

A snow capped mountain had walked into the room, wearing the blue military uniform and carrying some files.

"Colonel Mustang sir, I have some papers that need signing," he said and Roy looked at the man a little warily.

"Thank you Armstrong set them here and you can go," Roy told him but the huge man had gotten distracted.

He was looking at the androgynous laughing creature on Roy's desk, he swept over and took the creatures hand in his large ones.

"You are quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on," the man crooned and Envy stopped laughing and looked down at the man kneeling before him.

"Thanks I try, now let go," he said tugging his hand back but Armstrong wouldn't let him.

"How could I? You are so exquisite, my Venus, my Aphrodite! The Armstong's have been searching for such beauty in every generation!" he spouted and Envy frowned and tried to tug his hand back but to no avail.

"I really don't care, now let go," Envy said short of growling but the man wouldn't let go and Ed and Roy were looking at the situation with mild amusement. Envy looked at Ed looking close to anger.

"Get him off of me Bean!" he demanded and Ed snorted.

"No way!" he said then turned to Armstrong, "He's all yours, come on Al," he said then turned around. Roy snickered and Envy whipped around to face him, glaring. But before he could say anything Roy smirked and stood up.

"Didn't you say you wanted to have sex with someone?" Roy asked and Envy heard the large man purr he gave a hard tug at his hand and glared death at the Colonel.

"Not with him! He could crush me with just his hand!" Envy yelled and Roy shrugged then walked around his desk.

"Alex, I would appreciated it if my office was still intact afterwards." Roy told the man who Envy could swear was _sparkling_.

"Many thanks Sir, I shall try," the big man said and Envy felt himself go cold they couldn't possibly be serious, could they? Roy smiled then closed the door with a terrifying click, and Envy yanked his hand out of the man's grasp not really caring that he'd broken a few fingers, they healed straight away anyhow, and went straight for the window. But the big guy was fast and blocked his way.

"Move," Envy demanded with a growl but the man wouldn't and instead stepped forward and Envy backed away by pure instinct.

"I could never! Now that I've found my muse I can't let you get away my Goddess!" he spewed and Envy blanched but continued back as the man stalked up to him.

"I'm not a girl you know!" he yelled but the lumbering mass either didn't catch it or didn't care and then Envy felt the desk at his knees and stopped moving back but the man didn't stop moving so he was pushed onto the desk.

"What are you doing? Get off!" he screeched when a hand came down to caress his revealed stomach. The man purred again.

"Mmm so soft and smooth, like marble from the statue of an angel!" he said and Envy placed his hands on the chest and tried to push him away but his hands were grabbed.

"And such small hands like those of a maiden!" he said happily and Envy growled at him and tried to twist away but his legs were sandwiched against the desk and the man and he couldn't move very well, he could always kick him away but that would cause damage and Father would get angry at him if he destroyed headquarters. He couldn't have that.

"Get off of me you mountaintops freak!" Envy struggled but the man just chuckled and pinned his hands above him.

"Now now little one. This is a technique that has been passed down for generations!" the man spouted and in the blink of an eye they were both naked.

"What the...?" Envy gasped that was certainly weird. he hadn't seen or heard anything, and now he was naked, it's too bad he actually had genitalia he didn't have them usually unless he felt like having some fun, and right now he had the male anatomy because he found it the most rewarding.

But only when he was in control and right now, he was not.

"Your body is so beautiful, like that of a goddess," The man said reverently running his huge hands down Envy's body making him shiver, then flipped him over with a yelp so he was bent over the desk.

"Hey! Let me the fuck go!" Envy wailed, when he said he wanted some sex this is not what he meant.

"Oh I couldn't possibly do that now! I have spotted my beauty and will never let you go, but first to push the train in to it's station!" he said and it took a moment for Envy to catch the metaphor.

"WHAT? NO!" He screeched, but it was too late, he felt something, something _large_, pushing up against his opening. (for anyone who wants to know, Alex Louis Armstrong can NOT have a big dick because of his muscles, the testosterone levels switch away from the wee wee when body building so it's not big at all. Juuust saying. Biology class is fun. : D but for the sake of the story he is beastly. xP)

"NO HEY GET THAT OUT OF-!" Envy started but bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming as the man pushed in but about halfway through his lips parted and he shouted out in pain.

"DAMMIT! WHAT DO YOU EXERSCISE YOUR DICK?" he screeched and the man above him chuckled.

"Not at all this size has been passed down through generations!" he said proudly and Envy clutched onto the desk as best he could.

"Yeah well it's fucking tearing me apart!" he ground out through clenched teeth, and then clenched his eyes closed against the pain and finally the man stopped fully seated in Envy's behind.

"Are you ready my angel?" he crooned and Envy was about to give him a piece of his mind for calling him an angel but didn't get a chance since he pulled out and thrust back in in one smooth motion, Envy had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming, but it happened again and again, and his lips loosened and he screamed. Btu that didn't stop the man, wasn't he supposed to be a gentle giant? It didn't take long for him to come because Envy was so tight without any kind of lubrication or stretching the friction must have been heavenly.

He pulled out and Envy groaned on the desk before flipping around and growling at the man, transforming his clothes back on.

"You are so dead," he snarled but the big man chuckled.

"I love it when you talk dirty." he crooned and Envy saw that all of a sudden the man was ready for another round.

"NO!" He shrieked pointing at it and then flipping backward over the desk and managed to get to the door but he couldn't open it because it was locked, no someone was holding it on the other side! Those bastards!

Then he was pinned to the door by the bigger body in the room, he tried to squirm out of it but instead just rubbed himself on the man's very large erection.

"GET OFF!" He screeched hoping it didn't sound too whinny, it didn't matter either way because the man grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, then the other large hand traveled down his chest and stomach then reached into the material at his waist. Envy shivered out of both disgust and pleasure...it had been awhile since he'd really done anything.

The hand went into his skort and grasped his member tightly and he moaned, oh shit that was a big hand it felt so good, but he didn't want it from this guy! He didn't even know his name!

"Get AWAY you nameless freak!" Envy said trying to push away, but only managing to buck his hips forward and into the man's hand, he moaned again, well that was well thought out.

"It's alright my muse, you may call me Alex," he said quietly and Envy glared up at him, his eyes somewhat glazed from pleasure.

"Not in your life," he growled then it turned into a moan since Alex had squeezed his member then started pumping his hand, and while doing so Envy didn't realize he had spread his legs and lifted him up, wrapping his legs around the chiseled waist, (*snort* chiseled xP) but he did however notice when he was lowered onto an erect penis.

He gave a strangled cry before the large man had him seated, his hand still around Envy's own member, then he started pounding into Envy who gasped and cried out in surprise, it didn't hurt as much this time but it was still painful. The door was shaking in it's hinges and he heard someone else on the other side cry out in disgust then demand for a new office so he could burn this one preferably with the occupants still in side. But that was all Envy caught before there was another tug on his member and he whimpered. But was still in too much pain to be brought off himself. (odd isn't it that he's not a Masochist isn't it? *shrug* oh well)

Alex came to climax much too soon for his liking, this exquisite beauty was too much for him, and he felt like he was doing a poor job of showing them their worth because he'd been the only one who had yet to cum. He would change that, he wanted to hear this rare find this illustrious creature cry out in pleasure, pleasure he had caused them. He would make sure and then he would make them his for ever.

Envy panted for a moment before glaring at the single-lock-of-blond haired giant.

"Are you satisfied? Because now I really feel the need to slaughter you!" he hissed and Alex shook his head.

"Such word should never come out of such lovely lips," he said cupping the pale cheek with a large hand.

"if you even think about kissing me, I will decimate you." Envy said flatly, and Alex shook his head.

"Not what artistic thing was on my mind at all, though I wouldn't mind," he grinned and Envy just glared.

"Let go of me," he stated in a no broach voice but Alex wasn't about to let that happen, so instead he squeezed the member which was still hard and still in his hand.

"I couldn't possibly do such a thing while you are still in need." he said as Envy moaned, and then he grabbed the small being and went back over to the desk and set him down gently mindful that they were still connected, and he started to move around inside looking for the spot inside. He knew he'd found it when Envy's lips opened and gave out a silent cry of pleasure, his voice stuck from surprise. He hit it again while squeezing and he mewled, and Alex thought that was the most beautiful sound he'd heard yet.

He started thrusting in slowly making sure to hit that spot each time, while matching the thrusts with the pumping of his hand, Envy started crying out and matching the thrusts with his hips Alex let go of his hands and then shot down and grabbed the desk, gripping so tightly the wood splintered. Watching Envy in the throes of pleasure made Alex get intoxicated by the sheer beauty of it he didn't want it to stop but knew it must, for now anyway.

He sped up his pace and was thrilled when he heard the cry of release come from the black haired beauty's lips, and he came seconds after, Envy was panting on the desk his hair stuck to his face but then he looked at the man, glaring.

"Get out," he said his voice rough in that sexy after sex kind of way. Alex complied then gathered his clothes and put them on while Envy took a deep breath then transformed back into his normal non panting self. Then he stood up and tore the door off it's hinges, he marched out and knew the mountain was right behind him but didn't pay him any mind as he turned to look at Roy who was trying not to look too disgusted but was failing.

"When you die I will be the first to dance on your grave, if you're lucky enough to have one," He growled and the man looked like he was trying not to smile from that, then Envy whipped around to exit the outer office because there was no Ed to threaten but was stopped.

"Wait, what was your name beauty?" the muscled man asked and Envy just sneered at him and was about to say something smart assey but Roy beat him to it.

"That's Envy. You had sex without knowing his name?" he asked torn between amusement and shock, but Armstrong just puffed up.

"In the Armstrong line we feel the beauty of a person can be judged too easily by knowing them simply by a name and try to get to know someone before even asking," he said and Envy snorted.

"Yeah well the freaks the lot of you," he said and went to leave but his hand was caught and he turned with a snarl to see the big man kneeling on the floor.

"That may be but, will you marry me?" he asked and Envy blinked, there was a stunend silence and then he started laughing before catching sight of the man's sincere face.

"Oh you're serious," he muttered then, "NO I WON'T MARRY YOU YOU GARGANTUAN POOR EXCUSE FOR AN AVERAGE HUMAN! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE THE GODDAMN WOMAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP?" he screeched then...

"Sounded like a yes to me," the fat one said, the blond one nodded.

"An angry one but a yes none the less," the one with glasses said while the white haired one nodded and placed a chin on his hand.

"Perhaps a masculine approach?" he said and Mustang just shook his head while the woman blinked several times.

"Thanks you my love!" Alex spewed and Envy could see pink sparkles flying out of no where.

"WHAT? I FUCKING SAID NO!" He shrieked then was pulled into overly large arms.

Envy shot up in bed with a strangled yell and started panting, that had been the worst nightmare of his life, what had even happened? That stupid big guy! He was such a nuisance, and then all of those other pathetic humans!

"What's the matter?" a voice asked and Envy groaned then flopped back down, and threw an arm over his eyes.

"I had the worst dream ever. I was engaged to a mountain freak," he mumbled and then he felt the bed move someone was turning over, probably Pride, they tended to sleep or rest together.

"What do you mean dream? We're getting married tomorrow my love," And Envy's arm flew away from his face to see the giant next to him in the bed and he screamed.

Envy fell off of the ledge he'd been resting on and then scrambled around till he looked up to see Lust standing in front of him, looking amused and concerned.

"Are you alright Envy?" she asked and Envy flew at her and attached himself to her at his waist.

"Oh my fuck! Oh my bloody fuck! That was terrible! I had the worst dream Ever!" he whined to her stomach and she laughed then put a hand on his head.

"Well that's what you get for falling asleep in a strange position," she chastised gently and there was a snort form behind them Envy looked over to See Pride sitting in one of the chairs reading a thick bound book.

"What on earth could have been so bad to make you jump like that? Though it was funny," the small homunculus grinned and Envy stuck his tongue out at his older brother before answering.

"I dreamt I was getting engaged to that mountain man in the military, Arm-something..." he whispered and then saw Lust and Pride look at each other then Pride looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That actually happened Envy, Father said you had to go through with it as punishment for being so promiscuous," he said and then Envy passed out falling out of Lust's loose grip on his shoulders he collapsed on the floor his eyes rolling ot the back of his head. And Pride started laughing.

"Pride! That was horrible!" she scolded, bending down to make sure Envy was okay, he was just feinted.

"What I couldn't help it! It was just too tempting! I can't believe he'd have a dream like that it's ridiculous," the small male shook his head with a chuckle. Lust sighed and shook her head at her older brother then arranged her younger one in a less uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Yeah well you're the one who gets to tell him you were just being an ass when he wakes up," she told him and the male pouted but she just glared.

"Fine, fine, but if he asks about having to marry anyone else ever again I'm going to tell him already is and to Gluttony at that." Pride said and Lust just sighed. The poor kid was going to die of shock so many times he'd probably acquire a tick.

Well that was fun. I didn't know it could get so crazy. Okay yes I did, well any who, I hope you enjoyed the madness that is Role Playing. Ja ne!


End file.
